nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
One Minute Brawl Special 3:Dawn VS Vuxo
Welcome to the 3rd OMB special. Today is Christmas, and this is my gift to you all. MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! Now, lets get to this fight. We have, The Orange Flash, known as Dawn. and the deathbringer, Vuxo. Dawn brought this fight on herslf and now it's time for her to face the music. Can Dawn do what 102 others couldn't do? LETS FIND OUT! The Fight Location:Mobian Arena Time:3:00PM The crowd watched as Dawn made her entrance. She walked into the arena holding a bag. When she reached the center of the arena, the lights went out. Then the bag opened and a bright, eerie light came out of it. Then the giant television screen displayed 102-0 on it. Dawn shot a thunderbolt that hit the tv screen. It changed to 102-1. Then lights came back on. Everyone stood silent as blue smoke drifted out of the other entrance. Then a tall figure could be seen standing in the smoke. The audience stood even more silent as hands came out of the ground near Vuxo. As Vuxo walked, the hands reached for him. Begging for him to bring them back to life. Then fire swirled around Vuxo as he walked right through it. Dawn backed up a little and had a scared expression on her face. Then when Vuxo was only about 2 feet away from her, he blasted the tv screen and made it say 103-0. Dawn regained her composure and said"Alright ugly, either I'm going down or you are". Vuxo just glared at her. then he said"The die has been cast, there is no going back now". "Just the way I like it". Said Dawn as the referee asked if they were ready. "Ready". said Dawn, with a hint of fear in her voice. "Hell yeah". Said Vuxo as he took off his heavy trench coat. The referee walked back a bit and rung the bell. THE FASTEST VS THE STREAK! WHO WILL WIN? Dawn ran and kicked Vuxo in the back of the head. But Vuxo grabbed her foot and threw her flying several feet back. Dawn ran at Vuxo again, but Vuxo teleported out of the way when she tried to hit him. Then he appeared behind her and punched her flying into a wall of the arena. Dawn went super and flew into Vuxo. Vuxo kicked her and knocked her like 600 feet underground. Then he touched the ground and said"Now I will bury you". The hole began to fill with dirt. But Dawn managed to fly out just in time. Then Dawn went dark form and punched Vuxo in the face. Vuxo forced her hand back and then broke her wrist. Dawn yelled in pain as Vuxo blasted her with an eye laser. Dawn struggled to stand, but she went hyper form and said"I may lose to you, But I will leave a mark so that you know I was there". then she spin dashed Vuxo into a wall. Vuxo came out of the wall and said "Impressive, I almost felt that". Then Vuxo went super and said "Everyone watching today will see the streak prevail". Then he blasted Dawn with a laser that knocked her out of hyper form and back to normal. Vuxo walked over to her and said "You are a disgrace to your family". "Your brother Alex leads a cult of necromancers, your sister Xia is considered the strongest mage on Mobius, your brother Manic fought and killed one of Robotnik's generals". "Your brother Ty is a legendary general, your brother Ashura is one of the members of The Circle. Your sister Sonia helped Manic kill the general he killed. Your brother Sonic has saved this world more times than any other Mobian. And your sister Kara is a fuckin omnikinetic warrior". Vuxo grabs Dawn by the throat and says"What have you done in your life"? "NOTHING"! "That's why you volunteered to fight me"` "You were so desperate to do something good with your life, that you basically commited suicide without knowing". Vuxo dropped Dawn on the ground and said"You should have listened to your siblings". Vuxo made a laser and pointed it at Dawn's head. "Any last words"? Dawn said "Yes". "Well speak them now". Dawn jumped to her feet and said"I don't think your wife would want you kill anymore people". Vuxo turned away and stopped the laser. Dawn took out her dad's special sword, one that could absorb powers from those it hits. Vuxo actually cried a little and said "You're right, she would want me to stop". Then Dawn stuck the blade the whole way through Vuxo. Dawn began to walk away but she heard the blade fall to the ground. She turned and saw a dark Vuxo standing there. "You used my wife against me"... "I WILL FLOSS MY TEETH WITH YOUR SPINE NOW BITCH"! then Vuxo kneed Dawn so hard, her spine flew out of her body. Then he shot an eye laser that turned her right leg to ash. Then he took out his axe and chopped both of her arms off. Then he stuck his lance into her left leg and pinned her on the ground. Then he stomped on her chest and smashed all of her ribs. Then he took out his flare blade and stuck it in her chest. Then he pried her off the ground and pulled his lance out of her leg. Then he pulled his blade out of her chest. Vuxo held the dying Dawn by her throat and asked the audience "If you want me to kill this bitch, GIVE ME A HELL YEAH"! The audience erupted with a bunch of hell yeahs. Vuxo then punched a hole in Dawn's face and threw her body on the ground. Then he blasted the remains with a laser. Then the giant tv screen displayed 102-0 Vuxo shot a thunderbolt that hit it and changed it to 103-0 Then the lights went back out and Vuxo put his trench coat back on and began walking back. The hands still reached for him as he walked away. KO! Reasoning: Do I have to explain? Dawn was fighting Vuxo. Vuxo is strong enough to beat Nick. Think of it like this: Dawn